happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Bakin' Me Crazy
"You're Baking Me Crazy" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighteenth of the first season. HTF Episode Description Trying hard to sell cookies for her troop, Giggles walks into a Lumpy disaster and gets more than she bargained for. Never bake and iron at the same time. Didn't your mother teach you anything??? Plot In his trailer, Lumpy is preparing for a birthday party, ironing his shirt with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Leaving the iron pressed down on his shirt, Lumpy then moves over to a mixer where he begins making a cake. He is interrupted by the doorbell. He answers the door to find Giggles in a girl scout outfit selling cookies. A gust of wind blows Lumpy's towel off his body, exposing his private area to Giggles. Lumpy doesn't notice this as he ponders whether or not to buy some cookies, but Giggles catches a disturbing eyeful of his privates and shrieks, bringing Lumpy back to reality. Realizing that his private parts are exposed, Lumpy panics and begins to look around for something to cover his nudity. When he looks back, Lumpy sees smoke coming from the iron and his shirt. He runs to the iron, but he trips over the many cords plugged into an overloaded electrical socket. While trying to break his fall, Lumpy accidentally flips the ironing board over, causing the iron to fly onto Giggles' face, burning it. This causes her groan in pain. While struggling to put his shirt on, Lumpy's arm accidentally hits his still activated mixer, which flies through the air and lands in Giggles' eye sockets, shredding her eye sockets, making her scream in agony. The mixer eventually falls out of Giggles' head, along with a large quantity of her blood and both of her eyeballs, still intact. A knock at the door is heard, and Petunia answers it; revealing it's her birthday, and Lumpy stands at the door. He still has his shirt over his head (complete with an iron burn), apparently unable to get it over his antlers. After wishing Petunia a "Merry Christmas" at her birthday party, Lumpy presents the cake he made to Petunia. However, the cake is covered in blood. Right before the episode ends, a gust of wind blows out the candles on the cake. Moral "Watch a sunrise!" Deaths *Giggles gets burned by an iron that Lumpy accidentally launches at her and then has her eyes gouged out and the inside of her head torn to pieces by Lumpy's mixer. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #Lumpy is shown with a genital organ, although in other episodes, he is not. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #As Lumpy turns around to get his shirt, an outline of his genitals is shown. #Since the mixer stabbed Giggles in her eye sockets and began ripping apart her brain, her eyeballs should have also been ground to mush. However, after the mixer fell out, her eyeballs remain intact with only her optic nerves severed. #When Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at Giggles, mutilating her eyes and brain, the blood is colored orange. #Before Lumpy walks over to the iron, Giggles' bow appears. Trivia *The episode's title is a pun of the phrase "You're making me crazy." * This episode marks the first of two instances that Giggles gets an unwanted eyeful of Lumpy's privates. This happens again in Let it Slide. *This is the first episode to feature a character's birthday. In this case it is possibly Petunia's. The other episodes are Party Animal (Flippy) and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Cuddles). *In the original version of this episode, Flaky was going to be the girl scout selling cookies to Lumpy, but Flaky was replaced with Giggles for an unknown reason. (This also happens in Let It Slide, which also had Flaky originally seeing his privates) *Somehow in the Classics Remastered version, Lumpy's body is dark blue except for one scene. *In the 2nd DVD commentary, one of the people mentioned that they had Rhode (the original voice of Lumpy) say "Merry Christmas!" instead of "Happy Birthday!". * This is the first episode where Giggles is featured without her bow, unless you count the goofs. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Classics Remastered version spoils one of Giggles' injuries. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes